


Remember Me

by EarperKate



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Continued after War Paint, Everyone's a badass, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Slow Burn, The Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarperKate/pseuds/EarperKate
Summary: One year after Waverly is pulled into the garden along with Doc, Nicole and Wynonna have exhausted all attempts to get them back. Nicole has lost hope of ever seeing Waverly again, until the day Wynonna has a dream and a new plan is born.Full of action, some humor, and a bit of angst. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the ride.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Comments: 67
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

Sheriff Nicole Haught awoke to a throbbing behind her eyes. Blinking slowly and squinting against the light shining through cracked blinds, she took stock of her surroundings. Her gun and holster rested on a wood nightstand to her left. Her clothes lay strewn across the floor from the doorway to the bed, a bed she noticed wasn’t her own. A bed with sheets that weren’t her own. She turned her head. A woman with nothing but a sheet covering her lower half lay next to her.

“Not again,” Nicole groaned softly.

Gently, so as not to disturb the strange woman, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her stomach lurched and she tasted the bourbon from the night prior trying to escape from her throat.

The digital alarm clock on the nightstand caught Nicole’s eye.

8:15 a.m.

Shit, she was late for work.

She stood and stepped into her dark uniform pants, pulling them quickly up long, unsteady legs. She managed to shrug into her bra and light blue button down shirt before the woman stirred.

“Morning beautiful,” the woman said, sleep in her voice.

Nicole didn’t look at her, she couldn’t. She felt the shame down in the pit of her stomach. Instead, she finished buttoning her shirt. At this point she really should be trying to recall the woman’s name, but to be honest, she just didn’t care. All she wanted was to be out of this strange apartment.

Before she knew it, the woman was behind her, curling her arms around Nicole’s waist and pushing bare breasts into her back.

Nicole unwrapped herself from the woman then picked up her sidearm and holster. Her eyes averted, Nicole made a move towards the bedroom door but was stopped in her tracks when a hand grabbed her forarm.

“It’s her isn’t it?” The woman’s voice echoed in her ears and she paused.

Nicole’s heart squeezed painfully. She half looked over her right shoulder, careful not to make eye contact. “I have to go.”

***

Nicole put her white police cruiser in park out in front of the brick Purgatory Sherriff’s station. She took a long deep breath as she ran her fingers through her unruly red hair before exiting the vehicle.

Once inside, Nicole went straight for the kitchen in search of coffee. Instead, she was met with a glowering Sheriff Randy Nedley in the hall.

“We need to talk,” he said.

Nicole only nodded and followed him to the office. He motioned for her to sit, which she gladly accepted. Nedley shut the door and remained standing. For the first time, Nicole noticed the file folder under his arm. He dropped it unceremoniously on the desk in front of her.

“Look Nicole, I know you’re having a tough time, but we’ve had three complaints of you roughing someone up in just as many months.” Nedley shook his head. “You’re suspended until they’ve been investigated. I’ll need your badge and gun.”

Nicole unpinned her badge and unholstered her gun, then laid them on the desk. She said nothing and stared straight ahead.

Nedley took a step into her space and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Go home. Sober up. You smell like a brewery.”

She should have felt embarrassment. She should have felt guilty, but the truth was she felt neither of those things. She hardly felt at all these days. So she went home. What else could she do?

Nicole entered her house. It didn’t feel home anymore though. It was cold and lifeless since _she_ went missing. God, she could hardly say her name anymore. Nicole shrugged it off, kicking off her boots in the entryway and untucking her uniform shirt. She walked numbly to the kitchen. Pulling a beer from the fridge, she twisted the top off and chucked it in the general direction of the sink. From there, she shuffled into the living room and collapsed on her long blue couch. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

A year. It had been a year since Waverly was pulled into the garden. They had exhausted every plan to get her and Doc back. It wasn’t until the ninth month that Nicole gave up hope and turned into the pathetic mess she now was. At first it was just drinking too much socially. Then isolation and drinking. Followed by that were the women. Women she wasn’t even interested in, just warm bodies to occupy her time. Time that seemed to move slower and slower everyday.

Nicole’s hand absently moved across the bonus blanket that Waverly had used when she stayed with her. She leaned forward placing the half drunk beer next to an infinite number of empty bottles and take out containers already on the coffee table. Her eye caught a glint of something behind one of the bottles. She reached for it, knocking a few bottles to the floor in the process.

Julian’s ring.

Nicole turned it over absently in her hands. A fire began to build inside of her. She threw the ring across the room, then grabbed the edge of the coffee table and stood, flipping it wildly several feet in front of her. Breaking glass clattered loudly in her ears. Nicole let out an anguished yell then fell back onto the couch again.

“What the hell happened?”

Nicole whipped her head around. She sighed loudly. “Get out, Wynonna. I can’t deal with you today.” The truth was, Wynonna Earp only further reminded Nicole of Waverly and all that she’d lost.

“Fuck that, and fuck you, Sheriff Shit-faced.” Wynonna stormed over to Nicole. “I’m not going to let you do this to yourself anymore. Get up.”

Nicole’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you, of all people, give a shit if I’m wasted?”

“I know how to get her back.”

Nicole felt her body still. She stared blankly up at Wynonna.

“Haught? You in there?” Wynonna waved a hand in front of Nicole’s face. “Get your big girl panties on and let’s go. We have work to do.”

Nicole stood, turning her back to Wynonna. “I can’t.”

“What the hell do you mean, you can’t?”

Nicole was silent, her eyes burning. She felt a hand grab her roughly by the shoulder and spin her around. The tears fell freely now. “She can’t see what I’ve become.”

“And she won’t if you get your shit together right now.” Wynonna grabbed her by both shoulders, but softened her tone. “She loves you no matter what, Nicole. Now sober up. We leave in the morning to find the Earth Witch.”

Nicole groaned. “Oh, God. Not another witch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole pulled into the Earp homestead at 5 am sharp. Uncertainty and anticipation swirled in a conflicting stew in her stomach. She put her cruiser in park and downed the last bit of her coffee. She had stopped drinking the moment that Wynonna left the night before. She was slightly hangover but fought through it. She knew she couldn’t fuck this up. She hadn’t seen Wynonna so certain in months.

Nicole put the coffee cup on the dash, grabbed her shoulder holster, complete with two personal side arms, and a second cup of coffee from her cup holder. She squinted as the sun began to peak over the barn. The only time she saw the sunrise anymore was when she didn’t go to bed at all.

Nicole stepped out of the cruiser and slipped a navy blue jacket over her shoulders just as Wynonna was exiting her house. She wore Doc’s gun belt low on her leather clad hips and was toting a shotgun strapped over her fringed leather jacket. Wynonna stomped purposefully to her beat-up blue and white truck. She paused after opening the driver’s side door, “Come on, Red, you’re with me.”

Nicole slid a clip into one of her pistols, grabbed her coffee off the of the roof of her car, then hustled to Wynonna’s truck.

“Where are we going?” She asked once inside.

Wynonna turned the key and the truck roared to life. After a bit of squealing, it settled into a regular chug. “We’re taking this,” she pointed to the magic sword on her dash that would erupt into blue flame when Wynonna wielded it, “and we’re going to see what the Earth Witch can do about opening the garden again.”

Nicole slid her beanie onto her head as Wynonna pulled off the homestead property. “And what’s so special about this rescue plan? We’ve tried this over and over, Wynonna.”

“The Earth Witch knew Bulshar in the garden. She’s been there. She knows how to get in, and she says it’s not paradise anymore,” Wynonna looked over at her. “It’s a place that leeches good from whomever enters to fuel the power of the Night Witch. That’s why Bulshar needed Waverly. He was bringing her to the Night Witch.”

“Jesus,” Nicole whispered. If what Wynonna was saying is true, then Waverly and Doc were in serious trouble.

They traveled the rest of the hour long journey into the woods in near silence. Nicole’s mind was swirling. What kind of hell could her girlfriend have been enduring all these months? Is it really possible that she could get her back and how would Waverly feel after she found out everything that Nicole had become?

Lost in thought and regret, Nicole didn’t notice that the truck had stopped. They were deep in the woods near the mouth of a large snowy cave.

“Of course the Earth Witch lives in a cave,” Nicole said, but Wynonna had already exited the truck, sword in hand. Nicole followed after quickly.

An orange glow emanated from the cave. Wynonna paused at the entrance waiting for her to catch up. A tall, dark skinned woman appeared suddenly behind Wynonna. Nicole’s hand instinctively reached for her gun.

“There’s no need for alarm, Nicole,” the witch said.

Nicole’s brow raised. “How did you…”

“I saw you in the leaves. A courageous woman who loves deeply.” She stepped aside and motioned them to follow her. “Please, we haven’t much time.”

They followed her into the cave and stood around a fire pit. Going from the snow covered dawn into the warmth made Nicole’s hands burn, but the heat was welcome anyway.

The Earth Witch first handed Wynonna a bright blue amulet and also one black as night. Then she handed Nicole a fiery red amulet and a snowy white one.

“One for each of you, and one for your loves,” the witch said.

Nicole spun the red amulet around in her hand. “What do they do?”

“They’ll protect you. Once inside the garden, you’ll be under the Night Witch’s spell. Inside you’ll be yourselves, but if you leave without the amulet, everything you hold most dear will be left behind. They were crafted specifically for each of you using a lock of hair.”

“How did you get my hair?” Nicole asked. She followed the Witch’s eyes to Wynonna.

Wynonna shrugged. “You really ought to start locking your doors.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “So, how do you know this will work? How do you know this Night Witch?”

“She is my sister,” the Earth Witch said. “We are opposite in almost all ways and with that we created a balance in the garden, but Bulshar corrupted her. She unleashed her power and everything became dark. Nothing grew and no one thrived. All who survived became shadows that serve her. Her ultimate goal is to escape the garden and bring an eternal night to the rest of the world, but she isn’t powerful enough yet. I fear that with your sister it’s only a matter of time before she breaks through the magic I used to bind her there.”

Nicole looked at Wynonna. “Shit.”

“You said it.” Wynonna addressed the Earth Witch. “So, how do we enter the garden now? The stairs have disappeared.”

The Earth Witch shook her head. “They haven’t disappeared, they’re just cloaked. When you return wearing the amulets, the stairs will appear and the door will open for the guardian. You, Wynonna Earp. As long as you carry the flaming sword, you’ll be recognized.” She motioned to the mouth of the cave. “Now go. The Night Witch grows stronger with every passing hour.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How did you find out about the Earth Witch?” Nicole asked. An hour’s drive and a thirty minute hike through the forrest had put them back at the site of the garden stairs.

“Waverly told me in a dream.”

“Was it whiskey induced?”

Wynonna contemplated that. “Oddly enough, it was not.”

Nicole pulled back the slide to her gun then released it. “Do you really think the Earth Witch’s enchantment will turn our weapons into shadow killers?”

Wynonna cocked Doc’s pistol. “Let’s go find out.”

Nicole pulled her firelike amulet from her pocket and placed it around her neck while Wynonna did the same with with the black amulet. Their heads whipped to the right as the stone stairs morphed into being. Nicole met Wynonna’s wide eyes with her own.

“Ok, let’s do this,” Wynonna said. She pulled out Peacemaker from behind her back and it burst into a magnificent blue flame. “I’ll never get tired of that.”

When she stepped on the first step, the garden door swung open. Nicole followed one step behind her as they ascended the stone stairway. Nicole’s chest thumped, partly with trepidation, it scared her to think of what they might find, but mostly from the anticipation of seeing Waverly again. Would Waverly and Doc still be themselves or…something else?

At the peak of the stairs, they paused and looked at each other. The brilliant gold light half blinded Nicole, but she was still able to see the determination in Wynonna’s eyes and it gave Nicole an added spark of courage.

“You ready for this?” Nicole asked, boldly.

“Haught, I was born ready.” She took a fearless step into the doorway and Nicole followed right behind her.

***

Nicole groaned and blinked her eyes wildly against the dark. She rolled to her side on cold earth. “What the hell?” She looked around as her eyes adjusted. “Wynonna?”

“I’m here,” Wynonna called from somewhere to Nicole’s left. “That fucking sucked.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Nicole climbed to her feet, a little unsteadily. She could make out Wynonna’s silhouette still on the ground. She walked over and reached down a hand. Wynonna grabbed it and pulled herself up to her feet.

“It’s darker than Satan’s asshole in here.” Wynonna bent over to pick up Peacemaker and it came to life, casting a blue glow all around them. Dead trees lined a broken stone walkway in front of them, while a dense thicket of equally dead trees encompassed them on all sides.

“Did Waverly happen to tell you where to go?” Nicole asked.

“No, but Judy Garland was singing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ in the dream,” Wynonna said.

“Then I guess we follow the yellow brick road.” Nicole readied her weapon then stepped out of the grove of trees sheltering them onto the stones.

Nothing. Only the eery quiet.

Wynonna followed suit stepping next to her. “Do you want front of rear?”

“Well, I’ve always been an ass woman,” Nicole said as she moved behind Wynonna.

“Dude.”

Nicole only grinned as she began stepping slowly backward following Wynonna as she led the way. They traveled like this for nearly half a mile before movement in the trees caught Nicole’s eye. She turned and tapped Wynonna’s should holding a finger to her lips. She pointed into the dense collection of trees to their right. More movement. Wynonna held out Peacemaker to try for more light and a better look.

“Wynonna?” A deep gravely voice asked softly. “Is that you?”

“Who’s there?”

A shadowy figure appeared out of the trees. He was still wearing his blood stained denim jacket from nearly a year ago. His hair was longer and there was a gash across his left cheek, but it was undeniably Doc Holliday. Wynonna and Nicole moved to him. Wynonna and Doc embraced, holding each other for minutes.

“I thought you’d never get here,” Doc drawled.

“This place isn’t exactly on Google maps.” Wynonna touched his face. “What happened? Where’s Waverly?”

Doc’s face twisted as if in pain. “She’s turned to stone.”

Nicole’s heart sank. Were they too late? “Take us to her,” she managed to get out.

He nodded. “This way.” Doc disappeared into the trees once again, Wynonna and Nicole hot on his heels. Branches pulled at Nicole’s clothes and scratched at her face as she ran, but she didn’t care. She had to see Waverly, stone or not. There just had to be something they could do.

Doc slowed to a stop. “We must be careful. They’re drawn to her, to her light.”

“Who’s drawn to her?” Nicole asked.

“The shadows,” he said.

“Doc, here,” Wynonna said. She unstrapped his gun belt from her hips and handed it to him. His eyes lit up.

“Wynonna, I do not know if mortal weapons will harm these creatures.”

“Don’t worry, they’re enchanted. All of our weapons are,” Wynonna said. “Also, put this on.” She held up the blue amulet, then hung it around his neck.

“What’s this?”

“It’ll protect you when we leave this shit-hole.” Wynonna looked around. “Now what?”

Doc pointed through the trees. Nicole followed his finger and looked beyond the branches. Her eyes landed on a stone altar, but that was all she could make out in the darkness.

“Let’s go,” Nicole said. Together they moved out of the trees into a decaying garden. A cobblestone path encircled the altar. They moved slowly across it but stopped when they heard an ear piercing wail. Before the sound stopped a shadow emerged from behind the altar and sprinted towards them. Wynonna lit up Peacemaker but not before Nicole got off three rounds in the demon’s chest. It screeched and light tore through the center of it until it dissolved into nothing.

“Holy shit-balls,” Wynonna said, looking at Nicole. “Nice shot, R…”

Before Wynonna could finish her sentence, three more shadows emerged and rushed right at them. Doc turned and pulled both his pistols on the one coming at their rear while Wynonna slashed the one on their left. Nicole steadied herself and protected their right side. She looked through the light flash as the shadow died and saw more streaming out of the trees.

“I’m going to get a higher vantage point,” Nicole yelled. “Cover my ass.”

Doc and Wynonna nodded. Nicole sprinted toward the altar as shadows rushed her right side. One by one they bust into a white light as gunshots echoed all through the garden. She climbed the steps and leapt onto the ledge of the stone altar. Whirling around, Nicole quickly took aim and blew away three demons that were coming at Wynonna from behind. Adjusting her focus to her left she fired at a group freshly from the trees. Doc and Wynonna backed toward the altar all the while still slashing and shooting. Flashes of light popped on and off like fireworks all around them. Nicole’s ears ached from the constant shrieking of the dying shadows. Then, just as suddenly as it had began, it was over. No more cries, no more flashes of light.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole’s chest heaved as she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She released the clip from her gun and quickly slid a new one in as it clattered to the ground. Her eyes, now fully adjusted to the dark, scanned their surroundings.

“Everyone okay?” Wynonna asked, her breath ragged.

“Good here,” Nicole said.

“Fine.” Doc reloaded his revolvers. “That was the worst one yet.”

Wynonna turned to Doc, “Have you been fighting those demons all this time?” She reached out and touched his marred cheek.

“I knew I had to protect her.” He hung his head. “But I failed.” His eyes shifted toward the altar.

For the first time Nicole noticed the throne of stone next to her. She nearly fell off the ledge she was perched on when she saw Waverly’s beautiful face now part of an surreal statue. Her features looked as if they were chiseled by Michelangelo himself. Her eyes were closed and her hair fell down her left shoulder, looking like it would catch the wind at any moment. Nicole reached down and touched Waverly’s resting hand. Cold. The opposite of everything Waverly was.

“Jesus,” Wynonna said as she climbed the steps.

“There’s gotta be something we can do,” Nicole whispered.

Doc shook his head. “It’s a strong magic that holds her here.”

Wynonna pointed at Nicole’s pocket. “What if we had an equally strong magic?”

Nicole quickly holstered her gun. Reaching into her pocket she carefully pulled out the bright white amulet. She held her breath as she slid it around Waverly’s neck. Almost instantly, the amulet began to glow. At first it was just around the edges, then the glow moved inward becoming brighter with every second. Nicole squinted, afraid to turn away, but a sudden white burst of light made her shield her eyes and turn her head. When the light dissipated, Nicole turned back to find that Waverly was flesh again.

There was something wrong though. Waverly didn’t stir or open her eyes.

“Wynonna?” Nicole asked helplessly.

“She must still be under a spell,” Wynonna said. Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands together. “Kiss her.”

“What?”

“Don’t be gross about it, Haught.” Wynonna shrugged. “It works in the movies.”

Nicole turned back to Waverly. She leaned down then caressed her cheek. Warmth. Nicole took a deep breath. She pressed her lips to Waverly’s and squeezed her eyes shut, praying. Seconds later, Nicole felt warm fingers brush through her hair in a familiar way. She pulled back slowly.

Waverly’s eyes twinkled as a smile formed on her lips. She said nothing and wiped a tear from Nicole’s face that she hadn’t even realized was there.

Nicole kneeled pulling Waverly into a tight hug. “God, I’ve missed you,” she whispered when Waverly squeezed her back.

“Isn’t. That. Sweet.”

Nicole spun on her knees and pulled her gun from the holster as Wynonna lit up Peacemaker and Doc readied his pistols.

They were met with the sight of a tall, pale skinned woman in a long, flowing black dress. In her right hand she held a staff and at the top was a glass orb of swirling light. “You dare steal from the Night Witch?”

“Oh, we dare,” Wynonna said, “She’s coming with us.”

“You are foolish, foolish humans.”

“Bring it on, Maleficent.” Wynonna pulled the shotgun from over her shoulder. “Let’s do this, baby girl.” She tossed it up to Waverly, who caught, and cocked it in one swift move.

“Ride or die,” Waverly said.

The Night Witch’s mouth curled into a smile as she raised her arms. That’s when the shrieking began.

The shadows rushed out of the trees on all sides of them. Nicole and Waverly stood back to back on the altar while Wynonna and Doc readied themselves on the ground as shadow demons raced by the Night Witch.

Wynonna rushed the first shadow, slashing it out of existence in one strong motion. “I need to get to the witch!”

Nicole pulled out her second gun and pointed them both out in front of her. “We got you, Earp!” She laid down cover fire all around Wynonna as she sliced her way towards the Night Witch.

Doc and Waverly took out the shadows that were quickly surrounding them. The boom of Waverly’s shotgun rang in Nicole’s ears as flashes of dying shadows blinked on and off in front of her with every pull of the trigger.

Wynonna reached the Night Witch, Peacemaker ready in her hands. “Listen Night Bitch, this has been fun and all but I think we’ll be going now.”

The Night Witch raised her staff high in the air and then clapped it to the ground. A burst of wind and black smoke pushed towards Wynonna. When it hit her full force, Wynonna dug her heels into the earth. She leaned into it as she was blown back. Wynonna slammed Peacemaker into the dirt and a blue flash of heat erupted from it’s blade. The Night Witch didn’t even have time to look shocked before it smashed into her, knocking her off her feet and several yards backward.

“Woah!” Wynonna waisted no time sprinting towards the witch. The light from the shadows dying flashed across her determined face as Doc rushed up behind her to blast the demons circling her like sharks, and Nicole paved the way for her with each shot from her guns.

Waverly stepped next to Nicole. “I’ve got the left, you take the right.”

Nicole nodded, then they both jumped down to the unforgiving earth. Quickly, they flanked both sides of Wynonna and Doc. Their shots coupled with Doc’s echoed throughout the garden, making it sound like a supernatural war zone.

Wynonna reached the Night Witch, who had only managed to get to her knees. Her nose bled dark blood and her clothes were singed and smoking.

“I may never leave the garden, Guardian, but neither will she.” The Night Witch twirled her staff, but Nicole didn’t see it because she was already running as fast as she could toward Waverly.

“Waverly!”

Nicole stepped in front her just as she heard a clap of what sounded like thunder. A wall of solid black smoke slammed into her body and Nicole felt herself become airborne. She twisted through the night until she collided with something solid. A burst of pain shot through her from the left side of her ribs.

“Nicole!”

She looked up to see Waverly rushing to her side, her shotgun booming the whole way. To her right, she saw Wynonna raise Peacemaker high above her head and bring it down in one strong, sure swing through the Night Witch’s neck.

Nicole covered her ears and eyes as every shadow demon around them shrieked and exploded into white hot light. When she opened her eyes again, they were back in the forrest, sun shining through the trees.

Nicole heard her name several more times before slipping into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! I appreciate the kudos you've left so far. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Waverly cradled Nicole’s head in her lap and wiped the dried blood from her forehead with a damp towel. After returning to the Homestead, Nicole had opened her eyes for only seconds before falling unconscious again. Doc had carried her in from the truck and rested her on Wynonna’s bed, where she lay now with Waverly gently stroking her fiery red hair.

“Waves.” Wynonna was leaning against the door frame. Waverly hadn’t even noticed her. “You need a break. You haven’t moved in nearly an hour.”

Waverly sighed. “Now that you mention it, I really have to pee.”

“I guess being encased in stone for nearly a year will do that to you,” Wynonna said.

Waverly said nothing, instead trying her best for a smile, but knowing that she failed miserably.

After finishing her business, Waverly decided to change clothes. She settled for jeans and one of Nicole’s sweatshirts. She paused and smelled it before putting it on. Vanilla dipped donuts. Just as she remembered. She closed her eyes and suppressed the urge to cry. After dressing and brushing her hair, she stepped out of her room and made her way down the stairs. That’s when she heard Nicole’s voice.

“What happened, and why am I in your bed, Earp?”

Rushing into the room, Waverly saw Nicole struggling to get up.

“Woah there, Haught rod. Just lay down and relax, okay?” Wynonna said.

“What’s wrong with my ribs?” Nicole grimaced and laid back. She looked down at her chest. “And what the hell is this God awful thing?” Nicole held up the red amulet around her neck.

“Oh, God.” Waverly’s hand flew up to her mouth.

A crack ran through the center of the amulet. How had Waverly not noticed it?

Nicole looked at Waverly for the first time, bemused. They locked eyes, but Waverly could see that there was no recognition there.

“Who’s this?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna whirled around and steered Waverly from the bedroom and into the kitchen.

“What are we going to do?” Waverly’s whole body began to shake and tears started to burn in her eyes. “I can’t lose her. She’s everything to me.”

Wynonna grabbed Waverly by the hands. “You need to breathe, baby girl. We’ll fix this. She fell for you once, she’ll do it again. Everyone who meets you, loves you. This is no different.”

Waverly nodded, hoping that it would convince herself and her sister, but the single tear that escaped her left eye gave her away.

Wynonna tried again. “Just think, you know everything about her. You’ve got the advantage. She won’t stand a chance.”

“It was so easy the first time. What if it doesn’t happen? I just…how do I even start? ”

Wynonna reached over and grabbed the medical tape and gauze from the table. “You start now.” She placed them in Waverly’s shaking hands. “Now, deep breath. You got this.”

She inhaled deeply, held it a moment, then closed her eyes and slowly let the breath out. She did it once more and felt her limbs begin to still. Looking Wynonna in the eyes, Waverly nodded.

She followed Wynonna back into the bedroom where Nicole had managed to get herself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. She had removed the amulet and was staring at it as she rotated it in her hand.

“Haught, this is my sister, Waverly,” Wynonna said and gestured in her direction. “She’s going to dress your wounds.”

Nicole’s eyes followed Waverly as she stepped towards her. “You have another sister?”

“Yep. I’m just full of surprises.” Wynonna put on her leather jacket, then gestured for Nicole to hand over the amulet. “I need to run an errand. Waves will take good care of you.”

Waverly set the gauze and tape on the bed and rushed after her sister. “Where are you going?”

“I need to talk to the Earth Witch and find out why you’re the only one she can’t remember. Maybe she can fix the amulet.” Wynonna grabbed Peacemaker, which had returned to gun form when the Garden was destroyed.

Waverly shook her head. “I don’t think I can do this alone, Wy.”

Placing her hands on Waverly’s arms, Wynonna gave them a little squeeze. “Of course you can. She doesn’t stand a chance, remember?”

Waverly nodded.

Wynonna gave her one last squeeze then released her and turned to open the door. “Don’t have sex in my bed.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and turned on her heels. Taking another deep breath, she walked back to the bedroom. She found Nicole trying, in vain, to get her jacket on. Aside from when she was bitten by one of the Widows, she’d never seen Nicole look so helpless, and it broke Waverly’s heart.

“Wait a second, wait a second. Where do you think you’re going?”

Nicole sighed and gave up on the jacket. It felt across her back and hung on her right shoulder. “Well, I was thinking I should go, but I don’t imagine that’s gonna happen.”

Shaking her head, Waverly walked to her and pulled the jacket down her arm then laid it across the foot of the bed. “I wouldn’t recommend it. Have a seat.”

Easing herself back onto the bed in a sitting position, Nicole watched Waverly intently as she sat next to her with the gauze and tape. Waverly leaned over and inspected the gash on her forehead. It had stopped bleeding, which was good. She split a piece of gauze in half and tore a piece of medical tape. She touched Nicole’s chin and applied a small amount of pressure towards herself. “I just need you to turn a little bit.”

Nicole did as she was asked, her eyes on Waverly and her brow slightly furrowed. Feeling nervous at the attention, Waverly nearly dropped the roll of tape. What if Nicole didn’t like her now? Or find her attractive?

“I feel like we’ve met before,” Nicole said. This time Waverly did drop the tape, and it bounced off of Nicole’s nose.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Her hands fumbled around Nicole’s lap trying to retrieve the fallen tape. After essentially groping her, Waverly felt Nicole still her hands. She picked up the tape, turned over one of Waverly’s hands and gently placed it in her palm. Waverly looked up to see Nicole’s beautiful, chocolate eyes staring at her. Her insides began to buzz.

“We’ve met before,” Nicole stated with certainty. “I’m sorry, but strangely, I don’t know who you are.”

Waverly smiled and squeezed her hand. “I know, but you will.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter will answer some of the question you may have!

Waverly sighed into the darkness of her room. She lay in bed on her side, staring out the window at the sliver of moon in the sky. She replayed the events of the garden escape in her mind. If Nicole hadn’t saved her, it was very likely that Waverly would be the one with the broken amulet and no memory. Or maybe not. Who knows? Why did Nicole have to be so goddamn brave?

She’d left Nicole to let her rest about an hour ago. Waverly had checked her ribs and they were most likely just deeply bruised, which was still painful, but thankfully not a break. Waverly would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed when Nicole slid her shirt back on. She knew that Nicole worked hard at her job, taking her fitness seriously, and it showed in her taut abdomen. Now that Waverly couldn’t touch her, that’s all she thought about doing. Not that she hadn’t spent a lot of time thinking about it before she was pulled into the garden.

Oh God. Before.

Waverly’s stomach lurched as she remembered the proposal. How nervous she had been, yet so resolute. There had been nothing more important to her at that moment than making sure Nicole knew exactly how she felt for her. That she wanted to commit her life to her and no one else. Nicole had looked confused and hesitated long enough for Wynonna to interrupt the moment, a specialty of hers.

Nicole had always been protective of their relationship and Waverly’s feelings, making sure that Waverly was really ready every step of the way. It was good for her, because Waverly had a tendency to jump head first into things, and with Nicole’s penchant for a controlled environment, a good balance was created between them. Waverly brought out the spontaneous side of Nicole and Nicole reigned her in when she got ahead of herself. Waverly missed that dynamic terribly in that moment. She also missed having Nicole’s strong presence and warm body next to her in bed. She touched the other side of the bed. It was cold under her fingers. Empty.

Somewhere around midnight, Waverly heard her bedroom door open. She rolled over and sat up to see Wynonna gently closing it. She flipped on the light without warning, shocking Waverly’s eyes. It took several blinks for her to focus and by that time Wynonna was making herself comfortable on her bed.

“What did you find out?” Waverly sat up straighter, barely able to contain herself. “Can she give Nicole her memories back? Why am I the only one she can’t remember?”

“The Earth Witch said that because the crack in the amulet is in the center, Nicole lost the one thing she holds most dear. You.”

Waverly’s stomach turned. “Is it permanent? She can fix the amulet, right?”

“No, not permanent, and yes she can fix it.” Wynonna held up a hand before Waverly could get excited. “There’s a catch.”

She sighed. “There always is.”

Wynonna continued. “If she doesn’t fix it within eight days, her memory won’t come back at all. And the witch needs crystals from some bat-fart cave.”

“The Baltfort caves? That’s a two day drive and an eighteen mile hike.” Waverly’s face fell. “There are cliffs to get to the caves that I won’t be able to climb.”

“You’ll have to take Nicole. She’s the only one that knows how to rock climb, and I’d feel better if you weren’t all by yourself, baby girl.”

Waverly definitely didn’t mind the idea of spending time with Nicole, but she wondered how much of her had changed over the last year, especially now that her memory had been compromised. Waverly wondered fleetingly if she still made love the same way.

Wynonna must have noticed the look in her eyes because she said, “Besides, it’ll give you two a chance to bump uglies.”

Waverly smacked her on the arm. “Be serious!”

“Make sure the hotel room only has one bed.” Wynonna put her arms up in defense when Waverly pummeled her with a pillow.

***

Nicole was pulled from sleep by the sound of laughing coming from upstairs through what appeared to be very thin walls. One was Wynonna and she assumed the other would be Waverly. She paused on the thought of Waverly. To be honest, she hadn’t thought of much else since she first laid eyes on her. She was gorgeous, true, but not in a typical super model way. She exuded a warmth that was beautiful beyond her impossibly long, sable colored hair and captivating hazel eyes. It was otherworldly, like she was sunlight itself. Nicole had never encountered a woman like her. When Waverly had touched her to inspect her wounds, Nicole’s skin tingled under her gentle fingers. She’d had to suppress a shudder that wanted to run through her whole body. She barely took her eyes off of her the entire time she was tending to her. She couldn’t. There was a familiarness with Waverly, yet she knew nothing about her, and didn’t recall having ever met her. Which was strange since she was Wynonna’s sister and Nicole spent a good amount of time with Wynonna at their jobs. Never once had Wynonna mentioned a sister other than Willa. If Waverly Earp had existed before today, it was like she had been shaded from Nicole’s memory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safe and healthy! Enjoy!

Waverly awoke to the sound of obnoxious snores. She scowled and looked over to see Wynonna on the other side of her bed, mouth open, dead to the world. To be honest though, Waverly had slept only intermittently the entire night. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and checked the bedside clock.

4:30 a.m.

She let out a long sigh. Time for coffee.

Waverly pulled on a lavender colored robe over her tank top and sleep shorts, then made her way down the stairs slowly, hoping not to wake Nicole. She needed to rest in order to heal.

After brewing and pouring herself a cup of coffee, Waverly stood in the middle of the kitchen.

“Now what?” She wondered aloud. She paced back and forth. What if they couldn’t reach and return the crystals within the eight day timeframe? Wynonna said later that night that there was an alternative to getting the crystals. If Waverly could somehow make Nicole fall in love with her within the eight days, she would regain all of her memories.

Waverly let out a quick breath. Eight days seemed impossible.

Well, why wait? Putting plan B in motion now wouldn’t hurt anything, but where to start?

A bag of flour on the counter top caught Waverly’s eye.

She’d bake.

One of the quickest ways to Nicole’s heart was through her stomach. Shortly after they began dating, she started bringing Nicole lunch from Shorty’s. It was nearly a month before Waverly found out that Nicole didn’t like pickles. She smiled to herself and set out on her mission.

It wasn’t long after Waverly put the scones in the oven that she heard creaking on the stairs. Apparently, Wynonna wasn’t as concerned with waking Nicole as she was. A minute later, she walked into the kitchen, yawning. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Waverly shook her head. “I kept having dreams that Nicole never remembered me and moved on. Then there was also the mouth-breather sleeping next to me.”

Wynonna smacked her lips. “Well, that explains the dry mouth.” She wandered over to the pot of coffee Waverly had made and helped herself to a cup. She then joined Waverly at the kitchen table. “What are you baking? It smells great.”

“Lemon scones. They’re her favorite.”

“Never mind.” Wynonna made a face. “Who in their right mind likes lemon?”

***

A familiar smell wafted into Wynonna’s bedroom and woke Nicole from her light sleep. She had tossed and turned all night. When she did sleep, she dreamed about Waverly. The one that stood out in her mind the most was walking into Shorty’s and seeing her for the first time, but not. Somehow she’d known of Waverly before then but that moment was when Nicole finally had the courage to introduce herself. Shortly after doing just that, Waverly for some inexplicable reason, decided to remove her shirt in the presence of a stranger instead of going up to her room and changing. It all worked out well for Nicole in the end though. She saved Waverly from her tangled up shirt, then flirted mercilessly while she stood there without it on. Bold move, Haught, even for a dream. Nicole rolled her eyes. Who does that?

She sat up on the side of the bed. The pain had eased up a bit since yesterday. It was probably the ice and ibuprofen Waverly gave her that helped so much.

Nicole noticed that someone had put out fresh clothes for her to change into. She would have to thank whomever it was, because the t-shirt she was wearing had dried blood and dirt all over it. Still unsure of the events that lead her to such a state, she just decided to go with it. She was able to pull her shirt off using mostly her right arm. Then she unfolded the sweatshirt next to her.

Nicole’s brow furrowed. It said Purgatory Sheriff’s Department Softball League on it. She recognized that the shirt was hers, but she thought it had been lost. She quickly looked at the sweatpants. Also hers. Also presumably lost. How, and why, did Wynonna have her clothes? She would have to ask about that later. For now, she would again, just go with it.

After changing with surprisingly little struggle, Nicole stood, ready to find out what the amazing smell was. She neared the bedroom door when she heard her name.

Nicole stopped. Wynonna and Waverly’s voices trailed in softly from the direction of the kitchen…

_“Should we tell her what happened?”_

_“Who?”_

_A sigh. “Nicole, dummy. Pay attention, Wynonna.”_

_“Oh, excuse me. I’m just a little tired from saving your ass from the Night Witch’s garden of hell. You’re welcome, by the way.”_

_A pause. “You’re right. Thank you.”_

_“It’s ok, Waves. I know you’re a little overwhelmed right now.” Another pause. “I say you shouldn’t tell her.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“If you can’t make it back in time with the crystals, she’ll have had to fall for you by the eight day. That’s a lot of pressure to put on someone. It may hurt more than help. Besides, she was crazy in love with you, which was gross by the way, but I don’t even expect it to take eight days for her to be head over heels again.”_

_Another pause. “What if losing her memory of me has changed her and she no longer wants someone like me?”_

_“This is Nicole, Waverly. She’s the most consistent, solid as a rock type of person there is. She’ll love you always, no matter the circumstances.” Silence. “But just in case, do you think you can make it back in time with the crystals?”_

_“Nicole is the love of my life, Wynonna. I’ll find a way.”_


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole was still trying to process what she’d heard early that morning as she packed Waverly’s red Jeep Wrangler. She and Waverly were in love? God, what Waverly must be feeling. It broke Nicole’s heart to think of. She couldn’t even image how she’d deal with something like that. How had this happened?

Nicole finished loading the Jeep with the extra clothes, hiking pack and climbing gear she quickly ran to her house for. Wynonna fed her some bullshit story about Waverly needing the crystals for research, and since Nicole could climb, she should to go with her. She agreed, but first she wanted the whole story.

When Waverly went to gas up the Jeep, Nicole sought out Wynonna. She found her pulling out shotgun shells from under the kitchen sink. Only an Earp would store ammo in the kitchen, Nicole thought.

“Before we go, I need to know what happened to me yesterday.”

Wynonna stood but kept her back to Nicole. “You were helping Doc fix the barn roof and you fell. No big deal.”

Nicole crossed her arms. “Is that why I can’t remember being in love with Waverly?”

Wynonna paused, then turned slowly to face her. “Record scratch. What?”

“Cut the shit, Wynonna. I heard you two this morning.” Nicole pointed a finger at her. “I want the truth.”

Wynonna sighed through tight lips. “Fine. Have a seat. I’ll give you the condensed version.”

For the next fifteen minutes, Wynonna relayed the escape from the garden, the events leading up to it, and how she had been hurt. Nicole’s head swirled. It was too intricate a story to be untrue. Wynonna was creative, yes, but even this would be quite a challenge for her imagination.

“What the actual fuck?” Nicole rubbed her temples. She could now explain the hollowness in her mind and chest. It all felt incredibly unfair.

Outside a car door shut. Wynonna leaned forward. “Listen, don’t tell Waverly. She’s nervous enough and I think this might send her over the edge.”

Nicole nodded and stood just as Waverly entered through the front door.

“Ready to go?” Waverly asked with a smile, and suddenly Nicole felt calm.

“Uh, yeah.” Nicole felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Take this.” Wynonna handed over the shotgun and extra shells. “Just in case.”

***

Once on the road, Waverly struggled with her nerves. Her stomach fluttered and her palms sweat, and quite unlike her, she wasn’t able to think of a single thing to talk about. Not that it really mattered because Nicole had barely taken her eyes from the view outside her window as Waverly drove.

Not able to take the silence, Waverly decided to jam one of Nicole’s favorite playlists. It was quintessential Nicole containing Johnny Cash, Patsy Cline and The Eagles to name a few. When Nicole started to bob her head to “Hotel California,” Waverly felt vindicated in the choice she made.

Nicole turned to her suddenly. “Tell me about yourself.”

She hesitated. “What do you want to know?”

“Whatever comes to your mind first.”

Waverly thought quickly. What did Nicole like best about her? If she had asked her before this whole mess, she would have said everything, which was absolutely no help at the moment. So, Waverly went with her best asset: her brain. “Well, I can speak four languages, fluently. I have degrees in ancient cultures and languages. I was valedictorian of my high school.” Just in case she added, “Also, head cheerleader.” A pause. “And prom queen.” She scrunched her face. “This feels like bragging. Do I sound like I’m bragging? I don’t mean to brag.” She knew she was rambling but couldn’t quite help it in Nicole’s presence. It felt like they were on some crazy first date in the weirdest of circumstances. One where she wasn’t likely to get a goodnight kiss either, which was something Waverly had longed for since their kiss in the garden. Waking to Nicole’s lips on her after so long had been like drifting into the most glorious dream.

Nicole gave her a warm, reassuring smile. “No, not bragging at all when it’s true.”

Waverly’s heart squeezed. This was the first smile she had seen on Nicole’s lips since she woke from her injuries after the rescue. Having it directed at her made it infinitely better. She smiled back, then lost herself in Nicole’s eyes. So lost that she forgot she was driving. The rumble strips on the road vibrated the Jeep.

Waverly corrected the vehicle. “Oops.”

Nicole chuckled at her. “So, you’re a brain, and apparently pretty popular.”

“Is that bad?”

“Not at all. I think intelligence is sexy. So is cheerleading.”

Waverly glanced over to see Nicole staring at her. Then she subtly licked her lips. Those perfect lips…

Rumble, Rumble.

“Goddamit,” Waverly said, jerking the Jeep back onto the road again.

“Do you always drive like this or should I be concerned? Would you like me to drive for a bit?”

Waverly sighed a blush away. “You may have to if you keep looking at me like that,” she muttered under her breath.

“What?”

“What?”

Nicole grinned and that dimple on her left cheek appeared. “Am I distracting you? I can put my pants back on.”

Waverly couldn’t help but laugh. Nicole was teasing her, and possibly flirting, which was a good sign. It seemed a little soon even for Nicole who had always been super confident and went for exactly what she wanted whenever she wanted it. She used to tease Waverly mercilessly. Waverly gave it right back though, and usually with an extra bit of sexiness that drove Nicole crazy. Their banter had resulted in many steamy moments alone.

Waverly arched a brow and looked at her out of the corner of her eye. “Only if you let me get a glance first.”

“Maybe at the hotel. It’s winter out here,” Nicole said with mirth in her voice.

“Promises, promises.”


	9. Chapter 9

“What are you doing in Purgatory?” Nicole asked after Waverly pulled off the highway for lunch. They had found a little vegetarian place where Waverly could easily order something vegan style. Up until that point, Nicole had never considered the vegan lifestyle, or at least she couldn’t remember ever considering it. She was beginning to think that if Waverly asked her to only eat lettuce for the rest of her life, she would gladly agree if it made her smile. Nicole decided to give it a whirl and ordered the lentil chili.

“Purgatory has always been my home, and my sister is there. Wynonna has her faults, but she and Gus are the only family I’ve got.” Waverly leaned her elbows on the table. “What about you? Why Purgatory?”

Nicole knew Waverly already had the answer, but she played along. “My parents aren’t very supportive of the cop thing, so when I saw the posting for a job away from the city, I felt like I needed to go.” She left out the part about the massacre she survived as a child. Waverly would’ve already known that too, which was a strange feeling for Nicole. That Waverly had intimate knowledge of her life when she knew next to nothing about her was unsettling. Nicole moved past it, determined not to close herself off. There was something special about Waverly Earp and she wasn’t about to miss it.

After filling up on what turned out to be a delicious chili, Nicole and Waverly were quickly back on the road. Waverly drove, staying mostly between the lines this time. It was adorable how nervous Waverly had been at first. Nicole took it as a sign that she still cared deeply about what she thought of her. After spending six, going on seven, hours together in the car, they both seemed to settle into a more comfortable dynamic. They talked here and there, but also had miles of comfortable silences. Waverly was so easy to be around. She was charming and personable, infinitely interesting and a thoughtful listener. Nicole could easily see how she would have fallen desperately in love with her. She was exactly her type.

Waverly sang happily along with the music and Nicole stole a glance at her. She was bundled up in a white winter coat with burgundy gloves on. Her hair swayed gently in the air blown from the heater. Nicole suppressed the urge to reach over and tuck it behind her ear. Why? She wasn’t sure. Nicole had never had trouble in the confidence department with women, but in that moment she suddenly felt a little shy. Knowing that someone was crazy about her and not being sure that she was worthy of that affection now was really throwing Nicole for a loop. What if without her memories, she wasn’t the same woman that Waverly had fallen for? What if she didn’t like who Nicole had become? The thought produced a pit in bottom of her stomach.

***

Waverly could feel Nicole’s eyes on her as she sang along to Britney Spears, a surprising and odd addition to Nicole’s playlist of country and classic rock crooners. Nicole had been quiet for nearly forty-five minutes. It was their longest stretch of silence on the trip thus far. Waverly decided she had been quiet long enough. “So, what’s it like having to work with Wynonna?” She looked over to Nicole who had still been staring. She blinked rapidly as if coming out of a trance.

“Like you’d imagine, I guess. Infuriating, but I know she’s always got my back.”

“That sounds an awful lot like being her sister.” Waverly chuckled. “Got any good stories I can blackmail her with?” Waverly knew them all but loved hearing Nicole retell them.

“Oh, girl, do I,” Nicole said. “Although, some of them don’t paint me in the brightest light because I somehow always end up wasted when it comes to helping your sister.”

Waverly nodded. “Hard same.”

Nicole recounted all of Waverly’s favorites, like the time Nicole had to protect Wynonna from a sexist revenant while she was pregnant and Nicole was drunk. Then the time that they cleaned out Nedley’s safe and broke a mirror causing them both to have the worst luck all day, nearly becoming revenant kills and gnome wives all while being chained to each other. Oh, and Nicole was drunk then, too.

“Oh, and then there was the time that I spotted one of the York boys driving drunk on their riding lawnmower in and out of traffic on Main Street away from Shorty’s. I yelled and yelled but he couldn’t hear me over the engine. Just as I was about to shoot out his tires, Wynonna comes barreling out of the bar towards him. Her drunk ass leapt like a fucking tiger and clobbered him. They both fell off the side and Wynonna’s forehead cracked him in the junk. We had to get them both ice in lock up.”

Waverly doubled over with laughter, nearly running the car off the road again. She wiped tears from her eyes. That was one she’d never heard before. “That reminds me of the time she was about to lose her virginity.”

Nicole smiled widely. “This I gotta hear.”

Waverly giggled. “She and Pete York were out in the field behind the house messing around, when Uncle Curtis walked up. She said she was so startled that she re-zipped his pants too quickly and caught his balls on the way up. He limped as fast as he could all the way home.”

Nicole chuckled. “I’m sensing a theme. Poor Pete.”

“I know. Wynonna has never had much luck in the romance department.”

Nicole looked down at her hands. She seemed shy suddenly. ”What about you? Is there a lucky someone?”

Waverly sobered, a pang hitting her right in the chest. “There is someone very special to me.” She looked Nicole in the eyes. “But I lost her recently.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying the story. This chapter has a little sexiness.

“I’m so sorry.” Nicole’s heart began to beat harder. She knew that Waverly meant her and even though she already knew what had happened, she couldn’t help her curiosity. “May I ask what happened?”

Waverly shook her head. “It’s a very long story.”

“I think we’ve got time.” Nicole made a show of checking her watch. “Tell me a little about her.”

Waverly focused on the road, her grip tightening on the steering wheel for a moment, then relaxing. She seemed to be deciding how much to tell her. “She is fiercely brave and loyal, with unmatched confidence in herself and those she loves. She works to bring out the best in everyone, wanting them to succeed and live without limits, just as she does. She’s the most beautiful person I know.”

No one had ever said anything quite as beautiful to Nicole in her entire life. She had never felt so seen. She swallowed. “You used the present tense. Is she still alive?

Waverly blinked quickly, her eyes glossy. “I’d rather not talk about it anymore, if that’s alright.”

Nicole reached over and squeezed her forearm. She wished that she could say something. Tell her she knew everything, but she didn’t want to sabotage what may be happening between them. For now, she would just try to be there for her. “It’s more than alright, Waverly.”

***

The last hour to the hotel, Waverly was silent. It was all she could do to keep from crying. Every so often she caught Nicole stealing a concerned glance at her, but for the most part she just sang softly and stared at the cold night outside her window.

They arrived and checked into the Ghost River Hotel sometime after ten thirty that night. Waverly was emotionally exhausted. Was it really going to be feasible for Nicole to fall for her, or anyone for that matter, in eight days? She just prayed that they could reach the crystals and return in time for the witch to repair the amulet.

Once in their room, they each went to their respective beds. Waverly smiled and thought of what Wynonna had said about the single bed. She was going to be so disappointed.

Waverly placed her little overnight bag on the bed and started to unpack her sleep wear. Then Nicole spoke.

“Waverly. Look at me.”

Caught off guard, she did as she was told. Nicole took a step towards her.

“I know it was me you were talking about in the car."

Another step.

Waverly’s heart skipped. “What? How could you possibly—“ Then realization struck. She shook her head. “Wynonna.”

Nicole nodded. “I made her tell me before we left. Don’t be mad at her. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier. I wasn’t sure how you’d take it.”

Stuck between furious and grateful, Waverly had no response. She didn’t know whether to slap the hell out of Wynonna or thank her for lifting this heavy secret off of her.

Nicole gazed at her with warm chocolate eyes. “Can I tell you something?”

Waverly hesitated. “Yes.”

Nicole took another step. “I can see why I was so attracted to you.”

She managed to push down a blush and take a chance. “Was?”

Nicole bit her lip and reached out to touch her cheek. Waverly held her breath.

“Am,” Nicole said with a confidence that nearly melted her on the spot. It was what first drew her to Nicole, her unwavering self assuredness. The fact that she was also stunning didn’t hurt.

Waverly swallowed hard, her heart rate increasing. “What should we do about that?”

Nicole’s lips curled into a grin. She cupped her face then leaned down to kiss Waverly firmly on the lips.

It was electric.

Waverly felt heat roll through the center of her chest and deep down into her belly. She placed her hands on Nicole’s waist, pulling her closer, and kissed her back with everything she had. When they parted, Waverly was breathless.

Feeling bold, Waverly pushed Nicole backwards onto the bed. She looked surprised, but also turned on. Waverly had seen that look many times.

Waverly climbed up her body and straddled her hips. Nicole felt so good between her legs. She felt Nicole’s hands wander up her thighs and then to the button on her jeans, but Waverly grabbed her hands before she could unzip them. She pinned Nicole’s arms to the bed, then leaned down for a kiss. After pushing her tongue in to her mouth, Waverly swirled her hips against Nicole’s groin, something she knew would drive her wild. She groaned underneath her, which nearly sent Waverly over the edge.

Nicole sat up suddenly, startling her. She grabbed Waverly’s hands pushing them behind her back. With one hand, Nicole was able to hold them there. With the other hand, she pulled down Waverly’s zipper and slid into her underwear. Waverly’s hips jumped and all her breath escaped her lungs as Nicole’s fingers touched her wet folds. She moaned, her eyes closing. She wanted it so badly, this connection, but there was something off about what they were doing. Waverly felt guilty, like she was cheating on the “real” Nicole.

Waverly opened her eyes and tried to focus. “Wait, wait. This doesn’t feel right.”

Nicole looked confused. “More to the left?”

Waverly let out a breathy laugh. “Not that, that’s perfect. I mean that it feels weird that you’re not _you_ yet.”

Nicole released Waverly and slowly removed her hand from her pants. She lightly gripped Waverly’s hips instead. After a deep swallow, she said, “I totally understand.”

“You do?”

“Of course.” Nicole grinned up at her, showing her dimple and making Waverly wonder if she’d made a mistake. “Forgive me if I need a cold shower though.”

After tucking hair behind Nicole’s ear, Waverly pressed their foreheads together. “Forgiven. Make sure to leave enough cold water for me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still well, and I hope you enjoy the latest!

Nicole grumbled quietly as she switched off the alarm on her watch. She yawned then rolled over to look at Waverly in the other bed. She looked adorable, head peeking out from under a mountain of blankets, some of which were Nicole’s that she’d kicked off in the middle of the night.

She flopped on her back and sighed. Last night was on her mind. The same thoughts that had prevented her from getting a decent night’s sleep. Her time kissing Waverly hadn’t been nearly long enough. Nicole still couldn’t believe the sparks that went off between them when they touched. Great chemistry with other women was something she’d had before, but nothing like this. This was…extraordinary. Her body lit up like a torch when Waverly had crawled on top of her. She nearly orgasmed when Waverly pushed herself down onto her crotch, she had been that turned on. Waverly had been, too. She could tell by the way she was breathing, and then it was confirmed when she had touched her intimately. God.

Nicole was contemplating another cold shower when she heard Waverly stir. She turned to look at her as she slowly untangled from her cocoon of blankets.

Waverly yawned softly, then asked, “What time is it?”

“A quarter to six.”

Her arms finally snaked their way out of the covers. “Have you been up long?”

Nicole didn’t want to admit that she’d been up fantasizing about her for fifteen minutes already. “No, just woke up. How’d you sleep?”

“I was a little restless.”

Nicole sat up in bed. Restless was and understatement. That cold shower did very little to cool her off. “Tell me about it.”

Waverly’s lips curled into a grin, her cheeks pinking ever so slightly. “I blame you.”

Nicole raised a brow. “I distinctly remember you kissing me back and then throwing me on the bed to take advantage of me.”

Waverly laughed. Nicole was growing rather fond of that sound. “Hardly. If you recall, your hand was in _my_ pants. Who took advantage of whom? Besides, you kissed me first.”

“Fair enough.” She held Waverly’s gaze and watched as she swallowed.

Waverly let out what seemed like a flustered breath. “So, um, I’ve got lemon scones in the Jeep. I figured we could just get started driving as soon as possible.”

“Ah, my favorite, but I suppose you already knew that.” Nicole looked down at her hands. She felt cheated knowing next to nothing about Waverly. “What’s your favorite breakfast food?”

She was now completely unfurled from the blankets and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Tofu scramble. Why?”

“Just curious. Trying to get to know you a bit better. Expect a lot of questions today.”

***

Thirty minutes later, they were checked out and packed up in the Jeep. The sun was shining but the temperature was still down far enough that the snow on the ground wasn’t melting. Nicole offered to drive and Waverly decided to take her up on it. She was tired and a bit distracted after last night’s short but steamy grope fest.

Once on the road, Waverly reached into the back and pulled out the Tupperware with the lemon scones. She handed one to Nicole then took one for herself.

“Oh, God, and you can cook?” Nicole said around a mouthful of scone. She gazed at Waverly. “I’m a goner.”

Waverly winked a her. “That’s the idea.”

After swallowing her bite, Nicole said, “Tell me about the first time we met.”

She couldn’t stop the grin that formed on her face at the memory. “Well, it was early in the morning. Shorty’s wasn’t technically even open. Right after the beer tap exploded on me, you come strolling in, all confidence and swagger.” Waverly remembered how flustered she had been when Nicole started flirting. Women had flirted once or twice with her, but never so openly, and never one so attractive. Waverly noticed Nicole’s brow furrow. “What’s the matter?”

“Did you take your shirt off?”

Waverly’s eyes widened. “How did you know that?”

“I dreamt it.” Nicole shook her head slightly. “The other night when I met you, after you tended my wounds.”

“Oh, my God.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you dream anything else?” Waverly turned towards Nicole in her seat, excited at the idea of her having some of her memories back.

Nicole lifted a shoulder then let it drop. “I don’t think so. I mean, if I did I can’t remember it.”

“The fact that it happened at all is incredible. Wow. I can’t believe it.”

“You know what I can’t believe?”

“What?”

“That you took your shirt off in front me.” Nicole bit her lips to unsuccessfully hide a smile.

Waverly gasped and fired back at her. “And I can’t believe you asked me out for coffee while I was half naked. I mean, ballsy much?”

“Touché.” Nicole paused, then rubbed the back of her neck. If Waverly didn’t know any better, she’d say that she was feeling a bit unsure about her next question. “So, when did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That you wanted to be with me. Did we have a first date, or did you tackle me on my way out of Shorty’s?”

And she was back to confident in a matter of seconds.

Waverly giggled at the visual. Nicole had four to five inches on her. At best, Waverly could only take her out at the knees. “Well, I didn’t tackle you for a while after we met. That was first kiss territory, and as much as I initially tried, I couldn’t seem to avoid you after Shorty’s. I had a boyfriend at the time and felt a misguided sense of loyalty to him.”

“A boyfriend?” Nicole’s jaw dropped slightly. “Scandalous. Who was it?”

“Champ.”

She snorted, looking unimpressed. “Rodeo Champ? Oh, say it ain’t so.”

Waverly nodded slowly, pretending to act shamed. She ran a finger in a criss cross motion over her heart. “I’m afraid it’s true. He was getting pressure to propose to me. If it hadn’t been for you, who knows, I may have said yes.”

“I guess I got to Purgatory just in time.”

“Yes, you certainly did.” She was thankful everyday for that.

Waverly studied Nicole. Her hair fell in gorgeous red waves down to her shoulders. It was longer than she remembered, but still beautiful. Her skin looked looked healthy and soft. Her full lips begged to be kissed. She hoped to God that she’d be the only person doing that for as long as she lived. “Nicole, meeting you has completely changed the trajectory of my life. I never knew that I was capable of the things I’ve done before you nurtured that confidence in me. And I never knew that I was worthy of the kind of love that you’d shown me, or that I could love another person so deeply. You saved me.”

Nicole turned her face towards her, her eyes full of emotion. “Waverly, you’d have to be blind to not see greatness in you.”

“Maybe so, but until you, I had no idea who I was.” She clenched her jaw and swallowed to fight the waves of fear that were coursing through her chest. “I just…I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you.”

Nicole reached over and took Waverly’s hand. It was warm, soft, yet she knew how powerful they were. She squeezed Waverly’s fingers gently. “No matter what happens, you will _never_ lose me.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last chapter with them in the damn Jeep! Thanks for reading :)

“No! You did not.”

“I did.”

“Where were you when you did it?”

“Bathroom at Shorty’s,” Waverly said, feeling a smirk form on her face. She was enjoying this.

Nicole’s jaw went slack for a moment. “Who was it with?”

Waverly raised a brow at her. Here is comes. “Who do you think?”

Nicole pointed to herself. “Me?”

Waverly laughed at the shock on her face. She nodded.

Nicole’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly. She loved to see her blush, mostly because it was so hard to make her do. “You’re telling me that we had sex in a _public_ bathroom?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

“So…” Nicole tilted her head. “I guess I just lost _Never Have I Ever_. This game is really hard when you don’t have all of your memories.”

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t very nice of me.” She reached out and squeezed Nicole’s forearm, but couldn’t contain her smile. “In all fairness, it was out of the ordinary for both of us. We had just started dating and couldn’t keep our hands off of each other.”

“Just tell me it wasn’t during Happy Hour. Did we get caught?”

Waverly laughed again at her incredulousness. “No to both. It was an hour before closing and there were two people in the bar. You had come to see me after your shift.”

Nicole’s beautiful eyes widened. “I was in uniform?”

Waverly bit her lips in order to hide her smile. For Nicole, that was a huge no-no. Waverly nodded once again.

“Wow.” Nicole rubbed her forehead, but chuckled. “You really are something.”

Waverly smiled and looked at her fondly. It almost seemed like normal behavior between them again. They were playing road trip games since they got back on the road after lunch. _I Spy_ didn’t last long seeing as they were deep in the forest with no other cars in sight. They’d been playing _Never Have I Ever_ for two hours trying to kill time. They were due to hit the turn-off for the back road to the trail head that would take them to the Baltfort Caves. Waverly wasn’t nearly as outdoorsy as Nicole and wasn’t looking forward to the eighteen miles of hiking. Nicole, on the other hand, already looked thrilled.

***

Nicole could feel the hum of excitement coursing through her body as they unloaded the Jeep at the trail head. It had been what seemed like ages since she’d been on an outdoor excursion. While normally she went alone to decompress, having Waverly with her had her excited in a whole other way. The thoughts of kissing her the previous night were never far from her mind, but that wasn’t the only thing that she’d been thinking about. Today, she’d learned so much about Waverly and their relationship. Nicole knew she was already developing very strong feelings for her. A familiarity existed with her that was making it so easy to care for her, but it wasn’t love yet, she still didn’t have her memories. If Waverly kept doing her voodoo, it wouldn’t be long. Nicole had yet to find something unforgivably wrong with her.

“God, I hate camping.”

She spoke too soon.

Nicole stopped mid-lift of her hiking pack. “What?”

“This nature business has always been your thing. I’m more of a glamper.”

“Never say that word to me.” Nicole shook her head and hoisted the pack the rest of the way onto her back. “Just when I thought you were perfect.”

Waverly jutted out a hip and rested her hand on it. She looked cute when she was irritated. “Well, this is me on my best behavior. Turns out making someone fall in love with you in eight days is a real challenge. Can you imagine if you knew all my dirty little secrets?”

“Ooh, dirty secrets?” Nicole’s eyes widened with mock excitement. “I can’t wait to get my memory back.”

Waverly gave her an unimpressed look as she helped her slide into the smaller pack. Then Nicole pulled out her phone and opened up the compass app. “The caves are northwest, so we’ll take this path until we run out of sunlight, then make camp.” She quirked the corner of her mouth. She couldn’t help teasing her. “I’ll make sure to go slow since you’re such a delicate flower.”

Waverly huffed and slugged her in the arm. Her tiny fist had some heat behind it. “You’re brutal today, you know that? I’ll remember this later, Haught. You’ve got weaknesses, too.”

“Oh, and what would they be?”

Waverly unzipped her jacket and pushed her breasts forward. “Boobs.”

She swallowed hard to stave away the blush she felt rising up. “Oh, come on. That’s a dirty play.”

Waverly grabbed Nicole by the shoulders and turned her around towards the trail. “Lead on. This delicate flower has places to be.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you sure you know where you’re going? I feel like I’ve see this rock before,” Waverly said from several paces behind Nicole. They’d been walking for two hours and Waverly’s feet and hands were numb from the cold. She felt like she was walking on pegs.

“Yes,” Nicole said over her shoulder. “That hasn’t changed since you asked twenty minutes ago. Try to enjoy the scenery. It’ll help.”

Waverly blew out a frustrated breath. “Will it help me get my feet back? I think I lost them around mile four.”

Nicole only chuckled.

She decided to try her advice. She looked around at the tall, snow dusted trees. The low sun in the sky glinted off of them in hundreds of tiny little rainbows. A small river that had carved a short cliff out of the earth flowed to the right of her. She had to admit, it was beautiful out here. To her left, there was a wall of dirt and rock. In front of her, she noticed that the trail was narrowing.

She watched as Nicole held the tall wall and scooted sideways across the little ledge above the river. “Be careful here, flower. The ground has a lot of loose rocks.”

Waverly followed her. Two hours of hiking had dampened her sense of humor though and she said, “Ok, enough with the flower business. I—“

That’s when she felt the earth shift beneath her feet. She slid back toward the edge of the cliff. Nicole reached for her quickly, but only managed to scrape her fingers along the fabric of her jacket before Waverly tipped backwards over the edge. She fell for what seemed like ages, down what, in reality, was only about six feet, into the icy river. The shock from the cold pushed all the air from her lungs as she was pulled under by the weight of her pack. She hit the bottom on her back, the water rushing over the top of her, stinging her face. The river wasn’t deep but she was unable to stand due to the heaviness of her water logged pack. She tried desperately to unclip the strap around her waist, but her fingers wouldn’t cooperate. Just when she was about to panic, two strong arms grabbed her by the shoulder straps and lifted her up.

Waverly’s head broke the surface. She coughed and gasped for air as she was pulled onto the snowy bank. Wiping the hair from her eyes, she was able to see Nicole as she quickly unstrapped her from her pack, her own laying on the ground next to them. Nicole grabbed her hands and lifted her easily to her feet. Waverly stood unsteadily on frozen, shaking legs.

Nicole leaned down so she could look her in the eyes. “Can you walk?”

“I…I don’t think so,” Waverly managed to get out.

Without hesitation, Nicole swept her up into her arms. She carried her to an alcove in the cliff wall that lay on the opposite side of the trail, to the right of the river. She gently placed Waverly down, then cupped her shaking face. “I’ll be right back, okay.”

Waverly jerked her head up and down. Then Nicole disappeared, leaving her in the only shelter in sight. She shook uncontrollably and felt so incredibly tired.

_What if I shut my eyes for just a moment…_

***

Nicole hurried back to Waverly as quickly as possible, hauling her pack and dragging Waverly’s through the snow. She had only been gone minutes, but by the time Nicole returned she was already slumped over. Not good. The hypothermia was setting in faster than she’d expected.

She ran quickly through the densest part of the forest, trying to find as much dried wood and kindling as she could. She lucked out and found some under a fallen tree. It wasn’t enough to get them through the night but it would do for now. Nicole was mentally checking off her list of survival techniques, staying as calm as possible.

When she returned to camp, she dropped the wood on a dry spot in the alcove. She went to Waverly and checked her pulse. It had grown weak. Gently, she shook her and her eyes fluttered open. “You need to stay awake, okay?”

“Nicole?” Her head listed to the side. “I’m so cold.”

“We’re gonna fix that, I promise. Stay awake for me.”

She went to work on the fire, first digging a shallow hole. Then she placed the kindling in the center of it, and arranged the wood in a teepee shape around it. Popping up from her knees, she stepped over to Waverly’s pack and tore through it searching for the waterproof matches. Finally, she found them hiding in a small front pocket. She lit some left over kindling and used it to coax the bundle of sticks and dry leaves to ignite.

“Fuck, yes!”

The fire turned into a small blaze. Next, Nicole went to her pack and unrolled a sleeping pad and foil blanket. She dropped them both several feet away from the fire and returned to Waverly, who was asleep again. She lifted her into her arms.

“I’m awake,” Waverly slurred, then rested her head against Nicole’s shoulder. Her hair was stiff and collecting frost.

Nicole squatted to put her down on the foam sleep roll in a sitting position. “I need to take all your wet clothes off,” she said, reaching for the zipper on her jacket. Body heat was the fastest way to warm her.

“Okay,” she said, swaying a little bit. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Nicole’ heart broke a little but she smiled as she pushed Waverly’s coat down her arms then tossed it aside. She grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head, exposing Waverly’s wet flesh to the cold air.

Waverly sucked in a shaky breath.“I don’t think this was a good idea.” She tried to blow warm air into her clenched fists. “Normally, I get dinner before I get naked.”

“Noted. We’ll get you warm in just a minute. I need you to take off your pants and boots while I get undressed.” Nicole stood and quickly started removing clothes, her fingers clumsy in her haste. She was down to her bra and underwear by the time Waverly had managed to kick off her boots and wiggle out of her jeans.

“You’re so beautiful,” Waverly said, adding extra ‘o’s to ‘so.’ Her eyes raked over Nicole’s body before closing again.

Nicole’s cheeks warmed as she lowered herself next to Waverly on the mat. She curled her arms around her and pulled her into her lap. She fit perfectly, but her body was like ice, and shaking. Nicole wrapped the large foil blanket around them and hugged as much of Waverly’s body as she could against her own. She ran her hands quickly up and down her arms and back, trying to heat her with friction. Waverly leaned into her, no resistance, and nuzzled her face into Nicole’s neck. The act sent a shiver down her spine, but not just because of Waverly’s cold cheeks. She was already in the grips of hypothermia, and Nicole was terrified that she hadn’t done enough, that her body heat wouldn’t be sufficient to save her.

The thought was almost more than she could handle.


	14. Chapter 14

Nicole sat cradling Waverly, listening to her shallow breathing and praying silently to the universe. It wasn’t something she did often. She believed in taking matters into her own hands, but she was desperate. In just two days, Waverly had become so important to her. She was the brilliant force that had been missing from her life, a life that she thought was fulfilled. In the time she’d spent with Waverly, a light had come on. It exposed all the relationships she’d had over the last several years, including a failed shotgun marriage, for what they were: meaningless. She wanted that to change. She wanted Waverly.

The cold was settling in on Nicole now. She needed to set up the tent so their heat didn’t get wasted in the icy night. She gently unwrapped herself from Waverly and laid her down on the mat, tucking the foil blanket around her tightly. She slipped into her clothes again. They were practically frozen from laying in the cold.

Quickly, Nicole went to work setting up the small tent. It was meant to have just enough room for her when she was out hiking for days at a time, but Waverly was small enough that it wouldn’t matter. She hammered in the last stake then returned to Waverly and kneeled down. She was shivering again.

“Shit,” Nicole muttered. She picked her up easily, stood and walked to the tent. She had to bend once inside, but held fast to Waverly. There weren’t any bedrolls in the tent yet so she had to rest her on the cold ground.

Nicole exited the tent and quickly retrieved the mat by the fire, then checked the second bedroll that was strapped to Waverly’s backpack. She shook her head. It was soaked and full of ice. They’d just have to share the one mat. From her own pack, Nicole unraveled a flannel lined one person sleeping bag and a second foil blanket. With her hands full and frozen, she returned to the tent.

She dropped everything but the bedroll inside then zipped the tent door. She laid the mat out next to Waverly’s body and crawled over to her. Gently, she slid her arms underneath her body and scooted her onto the mat.

Something was wrong though. She didn’t stir at all.

Nicole put her fingers to Waverly’s wrist in search of a pulse. Nothing.

She ripped the foil blanket off of her frantically, then began CPR. Nicole’s heart jumped into her throat and beat so hard she thought she might be sick.

_This can’t be happening. Please God, don’t take her away. I love her._

Then a fog lifted from Nicole’s mind. It all came back; seeing her, flirting with her. Their first time and all the times after that. Every laugh and quiet moment they spent together. It was overwhelming because now she knew her soul-mate was dying.

***

Waverly heard her name. It sounded like it was coming from so far away. Didn’t they know she was in the middle of the best dream? One where she was curled up safe and warm in bed, Nicole’s arms wrapped around her. They had just made love and Nicole was kissing her neck softly as she always did after they had been intimate. It was her way of letting Waverly know that she was still present, and still so very much in love with her. It was her favorite place to be in the entire world. She—

“Waverly!”

Waverly’s eyes popped open and she took a shocked breath.

Everything was almost completely dark, and her vision blurry. She was cold all the way to her bones, and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

Hot hands cradled her face. “Stay awake for me, baby. I’ll keep you warm.”

It was Nicole.

_She’ll fix this_.

Not long after that, Waverly felt blankets being dropped over her and strong arms wrapping her up. Nicole stretched the length of her body next to her and pulled her close to her chest. Her face was pressed up against familiar smelling skin, and everywhere they touched, Waverly felt her skin burn as it sucked up the warmth offered.

“What happened?” She asked into her neck, too tired and too comfortable to move her head.

She felt a sigh release from Nicole’s body. “There you are. You had me so worried.”

Waverly let out a breath. “Oh, I’m fine. I was having the loveliest dream.” Her lips pressed against Nicole’s throat. She couldn’t help herself. “You were in it.”

“Was I now?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I think I can guess what it was about,” Nicole said softly.

Waverly’s eyelids fluttered, but she managed to keep them open per Nicole’s instruction. She nuzzled the underside of Nicole’s jaw. “If I wasn’t a human popsicle, I’d show you what we did.”

“Promises, promises, baby,” Nicole said quietly then kissed her hair.

Waverly just smiled into her skin. She couldn’t fight the sleep off anymore, but right before she drifted off she felt Nicole’s arms tighten around her and heard her whisper, “I love you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably what most people are waiting for. Finally, Wayhaught lovin'!

Waverly woke to a glow all around her. The sun lit up the red tent like a fireball and she was wrapped up in warm arms. Nicole’s naked flesh pressed comfortably against her. She rested her forehead on her collar bone and breathed in deeply the smell of her skin. Somehow after hiking half a day, and saving her life, she still smelled like vanilla-dipped donuts.

“You’re awake,” Nicole said, probably feeling her stir.

Waverly tilted her head back until she met her eyes. “You said you love me last night.”

The corner of Nicole’s mouth moved up in the sweetest grin. “I did. I do.”

Waverly reached up, stroking her cheek. “Does that mean you remember me?”

“Baby, I remember everything.” She turned her face into Waverly’s hand.

“Those are the greatest words I’ve ever heard,” Waverly said, as Nicole kissed her palm.

“I wouldn’t bet on that.” Nicole locked eyes with her. “Do you remember the last question you asked me that day you were pulled into the garden?”

She knew exactly what question she was referring to. Her eyes widened. “Oh, my God.”

Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s. “Yes. My answer is yes. I want to spend my life committed solely to you. I want to wake up to you everyday and I want you to be the last person I see every night.”

Waverly felt her throat tighten with emotion. She had waited so long to hear those words. “I am so madly in love with you,” she managed to say.

Leaning her head up, Waverly hovered her lips over Nicole’s. She stalled there savoring the moment, never wanting to forget how full her heart was in this very second. Taking a breath in, she shut her eyes and closed the distance between them in what may have been the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. Their lips moved in slow tandem. When Nicole shifted next to her, it sent a spark through Waverly and need rose to the surface of her mind. She knew that Nicole was feeling it, too. Her palms flattened against Waverly’s back, pulling her closer. She murmured her approval. It was what she had been wanting ever since Nicole had rescued her. She had used all her willpower to avoid touching her when they were together. She was exhausted and giving in was the breath of air she needed. Waverly moved her leg up over Nicole’s hip and curled it around the back of her thigh.

“Are you sure? You must be exhausted,” Nicole said between quickening breaths.

“Can you think of a better way to keep me warm?”

Nicole answered her by way of another kiss. She slid a hand down the front of Waverly’s body, settling it in soft curls. Waverly hitched in a breath when Nicole rolled her onto her back. The foil blankets and sleeping bag rustled on top of them as she settled between Waverly’s thighs, her hand never moving. The contact felt so good that Waverly arched her neck and moaned. Nicole leaned down and kissed her in the soft spot at the base of her throat, the one that Nicole knew would drive her wild. Waverly sighed and squirmed a little. She could hardly remain composed with Nicole’s body against her so intimately. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and ran her fingers through short, red hair. She held on as she tried to control her body’s reactions. Her mind went on complete overload when Nicole slid two fingers on either side of Waverly’s clit and squeezed lightly. Her hips jumped. Nicole’s hips began an achingly slow rhythm, pushing into her own hand with each thrust, adding pressure in the most delicious way. Nicole was drawing their loving making out, teasing her into a slow orgasm.

“Oh, my God.” Waverly felt the heat building between her legs. She was absolutely on fire, and just when she thought she couldn’t get any more turned on, Nicole took her to another level. She found Waverly’s mouth for a scorching kiss and groaned. Waverly tightened at the sound. Knowing that Nicole was enjoying her ministrations as much as she was, made her flush with heat.

“Please,” Waverly managed between kisses and moans. Nicole didn’t hesitate, her fingers sliding maddeningly slow into her. Waverly let out a long breath and curled her hips up into Nicole’s hand as she began pumping into her.

Nicole leaned into each thrust with her body. Waverly was climbing and then Nicole whispered in her ear, “Touch yourself, baby.”

That nearly sent her over the edge. She was sure that Nicole knew how close she was, she was more of an expert on her own pleasure than she was. Waverly reached down, feeling immediately how wet she was. She’d never been so incredibly sexual with anyone but Nicole. She wasn’t afraid to do what she was told and began rubbing herself in wide circles. It was too much, she knew she was at the edge. Nicole sped up her fingers ever so slightly and Waverly pressed down on her clit. The fire inside her spread throughout her lower abdomen, causing waves of pleasure in their wake. She contracted hard, crying out and arching fully into Nicole. When her body was released from the spasms, Nicole slowed inside of her. When she stopped, Waverly could still feel herself pulsing around Nicole’s fingers. She moaned into the kiss she hastily planted on Nicole’s lips, her body exhausted and satiated.

Nicole nuzzled Waverly’s neck. “So, was I worth the wait?”

Waverly rubbed her cheek softly against the side of Nicole’s face. In her ear she said, “Scientifically speaking, I’ll may need to gather more data.”

Nicole pulled her head back and looked into her eyes. “I’m sure we could arrange another test.” She quirked an eyebrow. “Do you have a hypothesis on the situation?”

“I’m going to say that the data will affirm my suspicions that you were in fact worth the wait.”

“I love it when you speak nerd.”

Waverly smiled wickedly. She pushed Nicole onto her back, then climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. “I’m done talking.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Oh, God. We should get engaged more often,” Nicole managed to get out. Her body felt like melting rubber as she lay underneath Waverly. Despite the frigid weather outside of the tent, she was sweating. Her body was satisfied and her heart was full.

Waverly slid off of her and tucked under her right arm. She kissed Nicole’s jaw and said, “I can’t believe you fell in love with me in two days.”

“I can’t either. Especially with you dismal hiking skills.”

Nicole let out a yip when Waverly poked her in the ribs. “You sure know how to ruin a moment. I’m trying to have a sincere post-coital heart-to-heart.”

Nicole rolled onto her side to face her. She ran a finger down Waverly’s nose. “I’m sorry. I’m just so full of emotion right now that I could cry, and I didn’t want to spoil anything.”

Waverly clasped Nicole’s hand. She brought it to her mouth and kissed her knuckles. “I’m just so glad I was able to get you back. I was so worried.”

“I never stood a chance, baby. I would fall for you every time no matter the circumstances.”

“How do you know that?”

Nicole gave her a soft smile, showing her dimple. “Because I fall in love with you everyday.” Waverly squeezed her hand. “I can’t help it. Just when I think there’s no way I could love you more, you do something to prove me wrong.”

Waverly raised her brows and grinned. “Oh, yeah? Like what?”

Laughing, Nicole said, “Like you’ll make me laugh, or flirt, or use that giant brain of yours in a way I haven’t seen before, and it’ll take my breath away. You surprise me all the time.”

A slight blush spread across Waverly’s face. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

Nicole felt the smile disappear from her face. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again when you were pulled into the garden.”

“I was lucky, I didn’t notice the time go by after I turned to stone.” She touched her forehead to Nicole’s. “I’m so sorry you went through that.”

Nicole closed her eyes. She felt overwhelming shame, but she knew she needed to confess. She just hoped that Waverly wouldn’t be disgusted by her.

“Waves, I have to tell you something. While you were in the garden, I…I fell apart. We searched and searched for you for almost a year. I lost hope, and I shouldn’t have, but I was so tired and so heartbroken.”

Waverly reached up, tucking Nicole’s hair behind her ear. “Tell me, baby.”

Nicole let out a long sigh. “There was drinking and,” she licked her lips, “other women.”

Waverly was silent, but Nicole heard her swallow hard. “I won’t lie and tell you that it doesn’t hurt to hear that, but you did what you had to do. I don’t know what I would’ve done in the same position.”

Tears burned Nicole’s eyes. “You would have waited. I was weak.”

“Hey. Hey, look at me.”

Nicole opened her eyes and looked at Waverly. She was blurry through her tears.

“You are without a doubt one of the strongest, bravest and most _loyal_ people I know.”

Nicole shook her head slowly. “You give me that strength.”

Waverly cradled her face in her hands and kissed her so softly. “I’m here now.”

***

They stayed wrapped up in each other for the next hour, falling in and out of sleep. The tent had cooled considerably, but Waverly remained warm with Nicole’s body pressed up against her. She had been laying with her head on Nicole’s chest, listening to the rhythm of her heart and thinking about all the things that had led them to this point, which she was so grateful for.

Nicole stirred next to her. She kissed Waverly on the top of the head. “Hey, sleeping beauty. We should probably think about getting out of here before the sun sets.”

“Yeah, I don’t seem to do well in the nights out here.” She gave Nicole’s middle a squeeze. “I can’t believe you do this for fun.”

“You’d think for a dancer, you’d be a little less clumsy.”

“Good thing this strong, gorgeous woman came by to save me, huh?”

“I agree.”

Waverly chuckled. “I’ll never accuse you of being humble.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love my confidence.”

Propping herself up on an elbow, Waverly said, “Is that what you call this? You’re not all that, Sheriff.”

“Mmhmm. That’s not what you said an hour ago.” Nicole grinned wickedly.

“If I recall correctly, I wasn’t the only person enjoying herself.”

“Well,” Nicole said, liftingshoulder, “I mean, it was alright.”

Waverly gasped and pushed herself into a sitting position. T’he blankets shifted off of Nicole in the process. “Careful now, or you won’t be going near my delicate flower until our honeymoon.”

Nicole laughed, sitting up as well. “Like you said yesterday, you know all my weaknesses.”

Waverly leaned over and kissed her on the lips. “It’s what I love about you. You always make me feel like the most desirable woman on the planet.”

Nicole wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “That’s because you are and I’m so lucky.”

She brushed her lips against Waverly’s temple and Waverly closed her eyes. She took in a slow, deep breath. The journey over the last year had been a surreal one, but they had found each other, just like they always did. Nicole had come back to her and now they would spend their live’s loving one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end. I'm planning on a Part 2, but I will be focusing on a new story in the meantime. I want to thank everyone who kept ready my first ever public fic! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you'll stick with me for my next story. Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! I'm already several chapters ahead in the writing process, so I mostly likely won't be able to adjust the story with any suggestions you may have, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.


End file.
